


15 years

by trixter201



Series: Royal Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: Fifteen years ago Merlin was forced to leave Camelot after Arthur found out he had magic.  Fifteen years later they are reunited by some unusual circumstances....What have Merlin and Arthur been doing the past 15 years?Why are the people of Maxia calling Merlin 'Your Majesty'?Who are the three girls with Merlin?Why is no one (Knights and royals) aging in Camelot?





	1. Prologue

_"Get out, I don't want to see you"_

 

_"Arthur please let me exp-"_

 

_"GET OUT" Arthur yelled loudly before drawing his sword and swinging it toward Merlin._

 

_The sword sliced slightly into his side, not deep enough to be life threatening but deep enough for the blood to begin dripping down his side. It would definitely scar._

 

_Merlin ran from the room slamming the door behind him. He healed his wound but since it was cut by Excalibur it left a long ugly scar. As quickly as possible he went to his private chambers and cast a spell on his bag allowing him to put in as much as he wanted and no weight would be added._

 

_He placed all of his magical items, many of his possessions, all of the money he could find, his more practical clothing, books, herbs, and throwing knives (A gift from Gwaine), lastly he grabbed his journal filled with spells that he has created._

 

_He put on his warmest jacket and his black cloak on top of that. He was just about to leave his private chamber when he realized his wedding ring on the table (It had been cleaned earlier and needed to dry) he turned back and grabbed it slipping it onto a chain around his neck along with his crest that would prove who he was if it was so needed._

 

_With one last glance at his room he exited his room as quietly as he could. He ran down the stairs and out to the stables. He put a saddle on his black mare Artemis (a gift from Arthur)  and rode out into the night. By the time Arthur had woken up the next morning, Merlin was gone._

 

_*FM*LG*AI*_

 

_"You are pregnant Emrys" The druid healer said_

 

_"P- Pregnant!" Merlin sputtered  "No, NO! I ca- I cant be pregnant! What am I supposed to do? Oh dear goddess"_

 

_"Fear not Emrys, you are surrounded by people who will do anything to serve and protect you, you are not alone. The druids are here for you."_

 

_*FM*LG*AI*_

 

_The screaming of his third and final daughter was heard throughout the healers tent._

 

_"I want to hold them" He bit out through his exhaustion "Please" he pleaded with them, his inner omega crying at the thought of being separated from his daughters._

 

_He let out a sigh of relief when his three tiny daughters were placed on his bare chest. "Here Emrys, three healthy baby girls"_

 

_Merlin let out a soft cry, he knew the chances of his daughters survival was very low. Twins usually died let alone triplets._

 

_He would keep them safe, no matter what._

 

_*FM*LG*AI*_

 

_"What are you going to name them Emrys?" the healer Millicent asked "It has been a year and you still have not named them"_

 

_"Where I grew up children were not named until after they were five years old because they died so often" Merlin said to himself_

 

_"Yes but you live in a druid camp! You are surrounded by healers and sorcerers! Your children are strong, you must give them names!" Millicent insisted_

 

_Merlin sighed and picked up his eldest daughter, soon after she was born her hair went from blonde to black brown. He looked at his daughter with the eyes of his Arthur and sighed all of his daughters looked like him, his eldest had Arthur's eyes and that was the only resemblance she had to him._

 

_Merlin thought for a moment, he stared into his eldest daughters eyes filled with wisdom even though she was just an infant. "Arya" Merlin whispered "Arya Igraine P. Emrys Ambrosuis" Arya giggled agreeing with the name._

 

_It suited her. Millicent smiled and tears filled her eyes as she took Arya from Merlin's arms allowing him to gently lift his second daughter. Her hair was as black as the darkest night and she had Merlin's eyes, the name came to him faster then you could say Goddess_

 

_"Freya" He said grinning "You are Freya Morgana P. Emrys Ambrosuis"  Millicent gasped, "Merlin, are you sure you want to name her Morgana? After The Black Witch?"_

 

_Merlin smiled sadly "There was a time, when Morgana was kind and merciful, she was my dearest friend. Morgana has done great things, horrible but great. It hurts my heart to say this but if she was a man she would be applauded for her actions, she would be respected not hated and feared. I want Freya to grow up to be just like how she was before fear corrupted her. Kind and giving."_

 

_Merlin smiled sadly as he handed Freya to Millicent before retrieving his final daughter her hair blonde, just like Arthur's but no other similarities. He looked deep into his daughters eyes, she was fussy during the day but calm at night, she loved the moon and stars. "Luna, my little moon, Luna Gwenivere P. Emrys Ambrosuis"_

 

_"Those are all beautiful names Em- Merlin" Millicent said as she handed him Arya and Freya._

 

_"Beautiful names for beautiful girls" Merlin grinned_

 

_*FM*LG*AI*_

 

_It had taken two years but they did it. They restored the fisher king's land. Merlin walked forward to the balcony and looked down at the courtyard filled with sorcerers, druids, and more. He cleared his throat and used his magic to make his voice loud enough so everyone could hear clearly._

 

_"Since the great purge began no one has been safe from the flame. Until now. Here, is our safe haven, for anyone who needs it. Everyone is welcome, Druids, Sorcerers, half bloods, magical creatures, and more. This is our kingdom but our kingdom needs a name._

 

_A name that our neighboring kingdoms will respect, a name our enemies will fear, a name that brings us together. What brings all of us together? Magic. It flows through the earth and flows through our veins, it bends to us and works with us. You the people have asked me to choose a name and what better name can their be for a kingdom of magic then Magic?_

 

_Maxia, the kingdom we will grow and expand as magic grows and expands through us. Now that we have a name, we need a leader, a king our queen who can guide us, and protect us from the other kingdoms that wish us ill. Here I hold a box that contains the name that was voted on the most times._

 

_Our new king or queen is Em- agh" Merlin coughed as he saw his name on the paper. He looked out to the crowd "Emrys" he said "You choose me? Why?" he asked the crowd. A woman spoke up from the crowd_

 

_"You are noble by blood, you come from the Ambrosuis line of Dragon lords who before the purge were second only to kings and queens or often kings themselves._

 

_You are not only noble by blood but by action, you show mercy, kindness and do not act above everyone. You are also the most powerful warlock that has been or ever will be!"_

 

_As she finished the crowd murmured their agreement before a single shout rang out "LONG LIVE KING EMRYS!" People began chanting until everyone in the courtyard was shouting "LONG LIVE KING EMRYS! LONG LIVE THE KING"_

 

_*FM*LG*AI*_

 

_Giggles ran through the halls of the Maxian castle as three little girls ran through them as fast as they could. Far behind you could hear a woman shouting their names as she raced after them. The girls payed no mind and ran until they smashed into another body and were sent flying to the floor._

 

_The woman chasing them caught up only to gasp when she saw them sprawled onto the floor along with...the king. "Your Majesty!" She shouted "I am so sorry! I- I"  The woman stuttered, she was a newer maid and really needed this job or else her family would not have enough to eat._

 

_Merlin looked up at the stuttering maid and said "No worries miss these ladies are hard to catch. Even I have trouble sometimes". Merlin laughed as he stood up "Are you alright?" Merlin asked looking concerned_

 

_"Y-yes my lord, I must apologize, I should have been with them." Merlin raised his eyebrow in a way that would make Guias proud._

 

_"No miss, it is I who must apologize. My daughters behavior was quite rude. If I may, what is your name?" "Thea my lord" "Well Thea, please call me Merlin, after all if you are going to be taking care of my spirited daughters we should be on a first name basis. Oh! Goddess! I am late to a council meeting! I must go! Freya, Arya, Luna apologize to Miss Thea!"_

 

_"Sorry Miss Thea" the little princesses said in unison before running off giggling again. Thea just giggled before nodding her head at Merlin and chasing after them. "Six year olds" Merlin muttered fondly before running to the council meeting._

 

_*FM*LG*AI*_

 

_"Mommy will you tell us a story?" Luna asked her eyes pleading. Merlin smiled fondly when she said mommy, at first he had hated the name but over time had gotten used to it. He had accepted it when Millicent told him that omegas of any gender were always 'mothers' technically he was the 'mommy' as they put it._

 

_"Which story?" He asked sitting down onto the bed where his 8 year old daughters lay. They had separate chambers but preferred to share one since they were so close._

 

_"Mama, I would like to know why you gave us our names" Freya said surprising Merlin, they have never asked to hear why he gave them their names. He smiled "Ok who would like to go first"_

 

_"Me!" Arya exclaimed jumping up on the bed before getting back into her spot_

 

_"Alright Arya, well when a year after you were born the druid healer Millicent told me that I needed to give you a name. I waited because I wanted to give you names that suited you, and it was tradition to wait until after the child's fifth birthday to name them where I grew up. When I looked into your eyes Arya they were not the eyes of a happy innocent child, they were the eyes of someone who had wisdom beyond their years. Arya was one of the first names that came to me meaning-"_

 

_"Wisdom" Arya said cutting him off with a happy sigh. "Yes, and your second name Igraine is what your father's mother was named. Your father wanted his first daughter to be named after his mother. I wanted to respect his wishes but I couldn't make your first name Igraine, it hurts too much." Merlin said with a sad smile._

 

_Arya placed her hand on his and smiled warmly at him, she understood. He collected himself "Who is next?"_

 

_"I would like to go" Luna said sweetly_

 

_"Well Luna, when you were just a baby you had already developed a love for the moon, you would fuss all day because you only wanted the moon. Luna meaning moon seemed to fit just right. As for your second name Gwenivere, Gwenivere was actually someone I knew while I lived in Camelot, she was one of my best friends and we went on many adventures together._

 

_She is kind, loyal, brave, and very skilled with a sword. When I met her she was a servant, but she married a knight named Sir Lancelot and became a lady. We were very close until I left Camelot, I have not seen her in almost 9 years" Merlin finished "Maybe one day you will see her again" Luna said._

 

_"I hope so" Merlin sighed "Alright Freya, I named you Freya because I knew a girl named Freya in Camelot and we became very close, we were going to leave together but she was cursed and turned into a baset at night. One night I went to get her food, when I came back she was gone. I will tell you the rest of that story when you are older, it is much too sad and violent for one so young." Freya nodded her head, she didn't like sad stories._

 

_"Your second name Morgana was also a friend of mine in Camelot, except unlike Gwenivere she was a princess though she did not always know that. When I knew her she was kind and just but when she began to develop magic she drew into herself._

 

_She was afraid, and that fear turned to hate, she eventually was given the name The Black Witch for all of the things she has done. I want you to grow up to be kind and just, like she was. Morgana had no one and her situation is not only her fault, many people are to blame for who she is today."_

 

_"Mama you named me after an evil witch?" Freya asked sounding offended "Freya, Morgana had done many things, terrible things but she is not evil. I never want to hear you call her evil again, understood? That goes for all three of you._

 

_Morgana is not evil, she believed her actions would free magic across Albion and along the way many thing happened to her turning her mad. I believe that she can be redeemed." Merlin finished. The girls smiled at him and bid him goodnight Luna saying "Night mama" Freya yawning "Love you mama" and Arya giggling "Sleep well mama"._

 

_He had the best girls._

 

_*FM*LG*AI*_

 

  _Clangs of metal were heard throughout the training field. Knights of Maxia had been up at dawn to practice their sword fighting. The training was currently being led by Merlin's very own Arya Igraine._

 

_As his daughters grew so did their beauty, their intelligence, their skills with weapons, and their magic. Tomorrow was a special day. Their 14th birthday._

 

_The day they could be named Knights of Maxia, the girls were already knights at heart but not in title. Tomorrow it would be official and they could be named as head knights._

 

_Freya was on the left side of the field working with the newer knights as she had the most patience and was the most friendly. Freya, while good with a sword, bow, knives, and many other weapons was best at hand to hand combat and the staff._

 

_Luna, on the far right side of the field, was working with the older knights that needed to work on their accuracy. She was also skilled with many weapons but her favorite was the bow and knives. She never worked with newer knights alone because they never seemed to be able to understand what she was saying._

 

_Arya was in the middle working with old and new on sword skills, technique, endurance, and the best ways to dismember your enemies. Like her younger sisters she was good with all weapons but swords were her absolute favorite. She was in many ways just like Arthur and it pleased Merlin to know that no matter what he would still have a piece of his mate and husband._

_Merlin often joined in on the training, over the years his skill with weapons had increased and surpassed the knights of Camelot. Like Luna he preferred knives and bow but he did have a love for sword and staff. He had also become more powerful since he was no longer pushing his magic down._

 

_He let it flow through him, like it was supposed to. He could make plants grow, rain fall, control storms, speak to animals and other magical creatures, and more. His daughters, while they were very powerful (more powerful then Morgana) they were no where near as powerful as him._

 

_The clanging and thumping stopped, weapon training was now over. Now the knights who had magic began doing their magic training while the rest of the knights went back to their chambers to bathe._

 

_Every knight is required to learn one other skill that is not weaponry. They can choose from tracking, cooking, healing, scouting, magic, and more. Merlin decided to step in with the more powerful sorcerers and sorceresses._

 

_"Today we are going to work on shield magic" He announced to his group, they nodded and bowed before following him to a separate area for their training._

 

_"Ok so first!"_

 

_*FM*LG*AI*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the story! Please leave comments, they help a bunch! If you have any questions please ask!


	2. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 15th birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Waka Waka by Shakira as I wrote this to thats why there is an "OOOOHHHHEEEEE" lol

The knights of Camelot were lost. It was official. "Dammit" Sir Peter said "I knew we should have gone the other way" He grumbled causing the other knights to roll his eyes. "Can it Peter" Sir Benedict said grumbling.

 

Sir Gwaine had no idea why he agreed to go on this mission, oh wait, he had no choice. He huffed and mounted his horse again "if we are lost then we will head this direction, it is known to have druid shrines that could lead us to the druids, they could help point us in the right direction".

 

The knights followed him and they rode until they saw a shrine, they walked around it "Don't touch anything" Gwaine knowingly ordered, he really didn't need another possessed knight trying to kill the king. 

 

They were about to give up when a group of small children were heard giggling. Gwaine looked down to see the kids playing in a small pool near the shrine. "Hello?" he called out to them. All five of them froze and looked up at the knights. 

 

Two of the younger ones squeaked and hid behind the larger ones. "It's ok were not here to hurt you" Gwaine said soothingly. The children relaxed and looked at him with curious eyes. 

 

"Do any of you know where we can find the druids?" One of the knights asked gruffly. The little ones nodded "They are at the celebration!" The smallest girl said jumping up and down.

 

"What celebration?" Sir Gwaine slid off his horse and raised an eyebrow "It's the anniversary!" the little girl jumped up and down. "What anniversary?" he frowned at the small girl who grinned back "The day Emrys became king of Maxia!" She squealed and ran in a circle around the other children who also grinned.

 

"Can you show us where they are?" Sir Gwaine asked the kids nodded and took off in sprints. The knights mounted the horses and cantered to catch up.

 

 

*FM*LG*AI*

 

"OOOOHHHHHHEEEEEEE"

 

The music began making the knights pause. The children led them to a party in the middle of the woods. The kids giggled and joined a large group that looked to the a small patch of raised dirt that served as a stage.

 

A beautiful young girl was on the stage, her black hair falling down to her waist a skirt was tied around her hips along with a clothe to cover her breasts.

 

She began to sing, the people stood transfixed before they began to dance again. She was soon joined by two other girls one blonde and one with dark brown hair. The three of them began to sing the chorus of the song that was in a language they did not understand. 

 

When the song was over they started again on another. Gwaine froze when he heard a rustle in the trees before a cloaked figure dropped down from above. The figure raised from its landing position "Hello Knights of Camelot" Gwaine bristled "How do you know we are knights of Camelot!" he demanded. 

 

*FM*LG*AI*

 

"Because I am not an idiot" Merlin drawled before removing his hood. "MERLIN!" Gwaine shouted "Wha- ho-" "Hello Gwaine" Merlin smiled. Gwaine was still spluttering so Merlin turned to the other knights. "What is your business in Maxia?" He demanded.

 

The other knights, were all looking at him with confused expressions before one stepped up "We are looking for King Emrys, we have urgent business with him." "Is that so?" Merlin said with a suspicious tone. "Fine, follow me." He turned and mounted his horse before riding off in the direction of the castle.

 

He did not glance back or speak for the three hour ride that it took from the celebration to the castle, perfectly content in ignoring the knights who brought up a painful past.

 

When he reached the stable he dismounted before walking inside still not looking back to see if the knights were following him. His hand drifted to his side as he sat in the counsel room, the scar he has had for over 15 years was still there, a constant reminder. 

 

He looked up when the knights entered the room and sat down in the chairs closest to him. Gwaine was staring at him, pale, as if he had seen a ghost. Merlin felt a twinge of guild, he had after all, left without telling anyone. He wondered if they looked for him, and if they did, for how long.

 

"You said you had urgent business with me, what is it" the knight spluttered "Yo- your king Emrys!?" "yes is there a problem?" "Well, your an omega" "Again, Is there a  _problem_ sir knight?" Merlin growled. 

 

"No, not at all Your Majesty" the knight stuttered. Merlin leaned back "Then I repeat, What is your  _urgent_ business you had with me?" "Well Your Majesty, there have been attacks on our borders, we have witnesses claiming The Black Witch is behind the attacks." 

 

"High Priestess Morgana" Merlin corrected "I'm sorry, who?" the knight asked "You speak of High Priestess Morgana, formerly known as Lady Morgana" Merlin glared "She is not known by The Black Witch here, I ask that you not call her that"

 

Gwaine shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable as did the other knights. "Who is Lady Morgana? I have never heard of her." One of the knights asked "You are newer knights aren't you. I wondered why I didn't recognize you" Merlin concluded, no wonder they only knew Morgana as The Black Witch.

 

"No matter" Merlin continued "I wish to know why you came to Maxia" He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "King Arthur sent us to seek an alliance with you in hopes that you would assist him against The B- High Priestess Morgana"

 

Merlin's eyes hardened as he glanced around the room "Tell me, what are Camelot's laws on magic?" It was Gwaine who responded "Magic has not been illegal for 10 years but it is taboo. King Arthur has been trying to create laws that state sorcerers and sorceresses equal to everyone else but with no one practicing magic to step forward he is having a hard time convincing the counsel. He has hopes that you would come to Camelot to assist him." 

 

Merlin stood from his chair "I have much to think about, you will have my answer by morning. This is Anna and Bella they will take you to your rooms, if you are in need of anything ask them politely before they leave you at your room. The people who work here are not your playthings and if I find you have attempted anything unsavory while in my castle, I will have you castrated and thrown out of the kingdom. Sir Gwaine I wish to speak with you follow me. Good evening."

 

The knights left the room paler then when they entered.

 

*FM*LG*AI* 

 

Sir Gwaine was silent until Merlin closed the door to his chambers. "Gwaine... I-" Merlin was cut off as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "You're alive" Gwaine whispered before pulling away, Merlin saw that Gwaine was crying. "you have been here? This whole time?" Merlin nodded "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Why didn't you tell Lancelot? Or Gwen? Or any of the other Round Table knights?" 

 

Merlin sighed "I was not planning on leaving but Arthur... he found out I had magic. He was not... pleased." Gwaine motioned for him to continue "He told me to leave, and when I didn't he-" Merlin didn't know what to say so he lifted his shirt and showed Gwaine the thick ugly scar across his side. Gwaine gasped and ran his hand down the scar. 

 

It was then that Merlin began to tell him everything. How Merlin realized he would never be accepted by his own mate and husband, how he found out he was pregnant, how he built a kingdom where magic was free, he told Gwaine about his daughters and how they grew up.

 

He told Gwaine how Arya was literally the female version of Arthur, how Freya was the female version of himself, and how Luna had Merlin's personality but Arthur's hair. He told Gwaine how he missed Arthur but he was so angry with him that the thought of seeing him made Merlin sick to his stomach.

 

"Gwaine I want to help you with Morgana but what if Arthur sees me and changes his mind? What if he tries to kill me again? Oh goddess! What if he tries to kill my daughters!?" Merlin asked frantically

 

"Merlin... Arthur has been looking for you since you left. I'm not defending him but Merlin... he isn't the same person he was before. Now there is no light in his eyes, no happiness, no hope. He goes through the movements but he doesn't feel. He's not really there anymore. I haven't seen him smile, I haven't heard him laugh or joke since you left. I believe Arthur thinks you're dead but he still searches, a meeting with King Emrys is not the only reason we are here ya know" Gwaine finished before pulling Merlin into a hug.

 

"You have much to think about Merlin, I will leave you to it. I will see you in the morning, I hope you will be joining us on our way back to Camelot.

 


	3. Welcome to Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT 
> 
> Hey guys welcome back. Something I did not explain in earlier chapters is the language barrier. Freya, Arya, and Luna are NOT fluent in English which is what they speak in Camelot. They are all fluent in the language of the Druids which I am going to call Droden. It is the main language in Maxia so it is their first language, it will be based off of Greek. Since in the earlier chapters there was never someone who couldn't speak the language used there was no need to differentiate.

**Bold= Droden**

_**Bold Italics=** Foreign **language besides Droden**_

 

 

The next morning the knights were mounting their horses readying for the journey back to Camelot. As they turned to leave Gwaine frowned, Merlin was not coming with him but his three daughters were. Arya, Freya, and Luna were absolutely gorgeous they also were the same girls he had seen singing at the celebration the previous night. So far Luna and Arya had been quiet but Freya was calmly speaking with Sir Benedict about plants or something.

 

*FM*LG*AI*

 

FLASHBACK

 

"Mama?" Freya asked with a worried tone as a tired looking Merlin walked into her room. "Freya. We need to talk." Freya pursed her lips "Is this about the knights?" "Yes it is." Merlin sighed, goddess this was difficult. "The knights... they- *Sigh* There have been attacks on the borders of Camelot. King Arthur has asked for my assistance. I wish for you to go in my place, along with your sisters. I am open to helping them but I do not wish to see the king again."

 

"Mama? You always told us that you knew him well in Camelot..." "Yes, King Arthur is your father." Merlin choked "I am sorry for asking you to go- I just can't see him yet." "He hurt you" Merlin sniffed and looked at his daughter. "Yes, yes he did and I forgave him a long time ago but I need time to decide if I want to see him again." "I understand, I will do this. Have you spoken with Arya and Luna yet?"

 

Merlin laughed "I walked in to Luna's room to see all the things she wished to pack already in a bag. She smiled and told me she was ready to go." Freya laughed with him "Luna is telling Arya, she insisted so I am not going to get involved." Merlin hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead "I love you" He whispered then walked out.

 

*FM*LG*AI*

 

Just as they were about to leave Merlin walked out to see them. "Luna, Freya, Arya come here please" Merlin called out. The girls trotted over to him "You will be accompanied by twelve knights, Millicent, Thea, and your maidservants." "Mama!" The girls called out in protest "I will not hear anything else about it, you need at least one translator as you are not fluent in English." The girls sighed but nodded.

 

He came closer to them "Do not fight, let the knights do it for you. You will only fight if you must to survive even then do only the basics. People can not know until I arrive. If they ask you to do magic show them you are not to be messed with but once again do not show them your full potential. Keep a look out for any spies in the court. If you find one notify me right away." The girls nodded seriously "I have brought you gifts."

 

Merlin stepped back and reached behind him and pulled out a white kitten which he handed to Freya who squealed in excitement. Next he whistled and a golden puppy came running out from the carriage where Millicent and Thea sat. Arya gaped at him as he picked up the puppy and handed it to her. She had wanted a dog for a very long time. Lastly he turned to Luna who was bouncing with excitement as she already knew what her gift was. A white snake slithered up and onto her arm from around his neck. A moon snake, very rare, and its venom can kill in a second or heal anything.

 

Luna turned to her snake and turned back to Merlin "Her name is Fluffy" Freya and Arya gave her an odd look "My cat's name shall be Bark" "My dog will be named Scales!" Merlin chuckled His daughters not only supported Luna in her oddness they took part in it. "Take care of each other. You have more gifts from me in the carriage one. Ride swiftly, goddess be with you." "Goddess be with you" His daughters echoed back to him.

 

*FM*LG*AI*

 

GWAINE 

 

On the way back to Camelot the three princesses did not speak a word to the Knights of Camelot. He felt quite insulted until he was informed that the princesses did not speak much English. Their first language was Droden, the language of the druids. He heard a high pitched scream that turned into an all out laugh as a Knight of Maxia lifted Arya up into the air and flipped her over his shoulder and spun her. A snort from his left caught his attention "What?" "The knights act too familiar with the princesses, its inappropriate" Gwaine rolled his eyes "Things are very different in Maxia then in Camelot, of that I am sure."

 

*FM*LG*AI*

 

FREYA

 

As they arrived in Camelot Freya felt a chill go down her spine and she shivered. Luna grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "It will be fine Freya, you shall see." "Thank you" Freya replied and shook again as the announcement that they had arrived was heard. She came to the stairs where then Lords and King waited for them. Freya and her sisters dismounted their horses and moved to greet the king along with Miss Thea who would translate what they did not understand.

 

King Arthur kissed their hands "Welcome to Camelot Princess Arya, Princess Freya, Princess Luna"  **"Greetings King Arthur, Thank you for welcoming us into your kingdom, I must apologize for the Kings absence, he had urgent matters to attend to and will be joining us in Camelot as soon as he is able"** Miss Thea translated for her and was given a smile from the king who said something else  **"You will be escorted to your chambers by Lady Gwenivere"** people looked slightly surprised as Luna let out a squeal of happiness but Luna paid no mind as she locked arms with Lady Gwenivere. 

 

Soon they reached Luna's room then Arya's then Freya's. Freya sat down on her bed and unpacked. It was going to be a very long stay. She curled up on her bed and took a deep breath before falling asleep in her traveling clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was super short but I am being smashed with school and it was now or next week. Next chapter will take place a few months later but there will be lots of flashbacks.


	4. I wont leave you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am trying to figure out Merlin's age (If you guys wanna help that would be great. So Merlin went to Camelot when he was 18. Merlin Married Arthur one year after Uther died so I am pretty sure he was like 21 or 22. Arthur discovered Merlin's magic two years later and sorta banishes him, he would be around 23 or 25. Then he is 'missing' for fifteen years (In that time he realizes that his body froze at the age of his early twenties) he would be so he would be about 38 or 40. Then about a year later we go back to Merlin after he sends his daughters to Camelot so I would say he is somewhere between 39 and 41 but trapped in the body of a 20 year old.
> 
> Does that sound about right? Let me know

Fifteen months later...

 

There are many people Merlin dislikes. Cenred is one of those people, while he is handsome he if very vulgar and far too volatile. So when Merlin recieved an invitation to Essitir he knew better than to decline so now here he was sitting to Cenred's left a bold move on Cenred's part considering that is where the spouse of the king sits. Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Cenred leaned over and asked "Are you enjoying the party King Emrys?" in his ear.

 

Merlin raised his eyebrow at Cenred "It is very different... from the parties I normally attend" and it was. The parties he attended usually had more dancing and drinking. This was more like an enormous orgy which Merlin did not want or feel the need to participate in. Merlin was aware that Cenred had been trying to get on his good side for over five years. He has not succeeded.

 

 Cenred frowned and Merlin could smell the irritation reeking off of him. "If you do not like the celebration then I suppose I must go straight to the gifts I have for you then." "Gifts?" Merlin asked feeling a mix of curiosity and dread. The last time Cenred sent him a gift it had been fourteen slave girls most under twenty. "Yes" Cenred leaned over to a girl who was barely clothed and whispered in her ear she giggled before running over to a guard by the door and whispering in his ear. As she walked away from him the guard slapped her rear. Merlin scrunched his nose in disgust.

 

Not ten minutes later a group of seven men with bags over their heads were dragged into the room and thrown to their knees. Merlin cringed. "Since you liked my last gift I figured you would like more gifts of the same.... nature. I thought you might like variety... so I brought you some." The bags were lifted off their heads and Merlin bit his tongue so he did not gasp. "These men are knights of Camelot and I know as a kingdom of magic you are not fond of them. I believe your people call them blood cloaks." Merlin turned to Cenred ignoring the knights who were blind folded, bound, and gagged like animals. 

 

"I was not aware that Camelot still executed magic users." Cenred looked excited and spoke again "Actually they don't, Camelot has grown tolerant of Magic but I remember being told that you lived in Camelot for most of your life before you were banished for being a magic user." Merlin growled at him, "I do not know where you got that information Cenred but it would do you well to keep it to yourself. Thank you for your... gifts they are very flattering but I am afraid that it is our last day together. I shall retire so my party can leave at first light." 

 

Cenred looked pleased "It has been a pleasure as always Emrys. I suggest you check the men so if there is one you don't like you can leave them here. I always need more men." Merlin walked over to inspect them for injuries making sure he held his scent in so no one could smell him.

 

Merlin looked the first man over. Beta. No injuries. The second and third were the same. The fourth... he paused and looked over the alpha who had a gash in his side and was beginning to sway. He tore his eyes away and moved past him. The fifth one was smaller than the others and smelled distinctly omega, who also had no injuries. He quickly checked the last two a beta and an alpha who had bruising but no cuts. 

 

Merlin motioned for the knights to grab the alpha with a gash. His knights grabbed him and lifted him as the alpha could no longer walk. The Camelot knights cried out angrily as Merlin's guards followed him down the hall with the alpha struggling lightly. As they walked down the hall more of Merlin's knights closed in around them. "Tybalt I want you and three other guards to watch the Camelot Knights. No other harm will be done to them. Rhoe, have someone bring me medical supplies and food for two people."

 

The two knights did as they were told and pulled away from the group as they arrived at Merlin's guest chambers. "Please set him down on the bed" "He is unconscious sire. Would you like one of us to assist you when he wakes?" "No but thank you. Please make sure that the knights only have two hour shifts while watching the Camelot knights. I don't want anyone getting sick down there. Oh! Have everyone ready at dawn we are leaving tomorrow."

 

The knights bowed and then left Merlin alone with the unconscious knight. Merlin glared at him before flopping down on the bed next to him while he waited for the medical supplies. Minutes later a muffled voice said his name, then it came out as a whisper. "It's not real, he's not real, he's gone, it's not real, he's not real, he's gone" repeated over and over and Merlin felt tears fill his eyes as he looked at the broken man before him "Shh I'm here, go back to sleep now."

 

A knock followed by the door opening made Merlin stop staring at the man laid before him. "Thank you," he said to the servant who brought him food and medical supplies. Gently over the next few hours, he cleaned the gashes and then healed them making sure they left no scars. When he finally finished he was exhausted. He ate half the food before shaking the alpha awake "You need to eat so you can get better." Merlin told him sternly and gently fed him until he was too full to eat anymore. 

 

Merlin laid down next to the alpha staring at him  and stared back. "You're alive" Merlin winced at the heart-wrenching sound that he made and pulled him close to his chest "I'm alive" the blonde started crying then it turned to full on sobs and the only thing he was saying was "I'm sorry, 'm sorry, 'm sry" before Merlin could no longer understand the babble. And for the first time in a very long time, Merlin felt the ache in his chest lessen as he pulled the exhausted alpha into his arms laying and pulling his head to his own chest.

 

"I'm here" he whispered "I'm here" he took a deep breath "I'm not going to leave you again Arthur, I promise." 

 

_*FM*LG*AI*_

 

Just before dawn, it was Merlin who woke first and he was on top of Arthur with his legs on either side of Arthur's thighs. He moved to get up when a still fast asleep Arthur pulled back down into his chest. Merlin tried to be annoyed but when he looked down at Arthur he only felt fondness, guilt, and love. He tried to pull up again, this time he untangled himself from Arthur's arms and rolled his eyes as he just rolled onto his stomach and continued sleeping. 

 

He grabbed an apple and bit into it as he walked around the room using magic to pack his things. When he finished he stripped down naked and walked over to get his change of clothes. He heard a couch and then a splutter and turned to see Arthur staring at him with a brilliant blush across his face. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow "Merlin, you're naked." Merlin looked down "Really? I hadn't noticed. But why do you look like you're about to faint? It's nothing you haven't seen before." But then Arthur looked lower and then whispered "I did that didn't I?" Merlin shrugged "Yeah, you did." Arthur was looking at the thick ropy gash that went from his lower ribs to his navel. 

 

"How long did Cenred keep you prisoner?" Merlin asked "I'm not sure, it has to be at least a five weeks. Theo went into heat before we left and he went into one during our imprisonment." "No one hurt him, right?" Merlin asked concerned "No, we were all kept in the same cell and his mate took care of him while the rest of us made sure no one got too close to them." "Good" Arthur looked thoughtful "What are you doing here Merlin?" Merlin groaned "Cenred has been trying to win my favor for years. He invited me to try and convince me to let him mate me or one of my daughters."

 

Arthur had a careful mask on his face "You have daughters?" Merlin frowned "Yes, I have three. Triplets, they are sixteen now." "Why is Cenred trying to win your favor? Wait-" Arthur paused and looked thoughtful. Arthur mumbled to himself "He was going to give us to... King Emrys and he took me and had his guards take me to his... and then....you were here...Merlin...Merlin! When did you become a  _king_!" Arthur spluttered "When I married you, you ass." Arthur's face went blank "I meant of Maxia Merlin" 

 

"My lord its time to leav- Oh! I'm so sorry!" The servant backed out and Merlin looked down realizing he was still naked. Using magic he put on his clothes and noticed how Arthur didn't flinch away but looked as if he was in awe. "I created Maxia after I gave birth to my daughters. When I finished they crowned me king." Merlin looked at the door "We are leaving soon. Get dressed." Arthur looked down and blushed realizing he had been naked the whole time. When they were both ready Merlin looked at Arthur and whispered: "Do you trust me?" "I will never doubt you again."

 

Merlin smiled and then yelled "Guards!" Four guards entered the room and shoved Arthur to his knees before tying his arms around his back and putting a gag in his mouth. Two of them grabbed him by the backs of his arms and lifted him harshly before following Merlin out the door. When they arrived at the throne room the other Camelot knights were tied and gagged but no longer blindfolded. They looked so relieved when Arthur was dragged out and they gave Merlin a look of pure hatred. Merlin looked to Cenred "I must thank you for the gifts Cenred I will certainly be putting them to use." Cenred smirked, "I trust you enjoyed your time with him last night." Merlin gave him a shark-like grin "Indeed" and looked back at the knights who looked like they had been stabbed. Merlin smiled sweetly "I will need more horses to carry the men," he commented and Cenred smiled smugly "of course! I would never expect one of your station to have to carry the cargo!" 

 

Cenred ordered that seven horses be prepped for travel. Merlin dipped his head and his party left the castle. The Knights of Camelot struggled and pulled as they were dragged along then thrown upon horses. Merlin used magic to knock the knights of Camelot unconscious so they would not be forced to feel uncomfortable for the next few hours. Merlin's knights joked with him and each other over the next few hours to pass the time. As soon as they were far enough from Essitirs castle (about six hours ride) they dismounted and lowered the Knights of Camelot off their horses and Merlin used magic to wake them up while the Knights tied up the horses. 

 

 

The seven knights were kneeling in a line and glaring at him in defiance, except Arthur, who was looking at him highly irritated and amused. "Sorry about that," Merlin called cutting the ropes binding their hands. Arthur glowered at him "did you have to leave us on the horses for so long?" Merlin grinned "yes," he snarked back. Arthur stood and stretched the Knights of Camelot watching him cautiously. Merlin raised an eyebrow "I am sorry if I frightened you," Merlin paused "did you really think I was going to kidnap you? That would not work out very well since my daughters all have been living in Camelot for the past year and a half," The Knights of Camelot looked somewhat embarrassed. 

 

 

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance "We are a days ride from Camelot's borders," Merlin stood "we will leave you there." Arthur was frowning "Why don't you come to Camelot?"  Merlin paused so Arthur continued "Your daughters miss you."  _I miss you_ , words that were not said hung over them. Merlin did want to see his daughters. Speaking to them through letters and magical objects was not the same as holding them in his arms. Merlin nodded at Arthur "very well, I will accompany you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been over six months since my last chapter.... I am so sorry. Thats pretty much all I can say.
> 
> If you guys are interested I can do a side story where we go into Arthur and his daughters getting to know each other but for now since Merlin is the main character of this story. I will be skipping ahead.


	5. Camelot

MERLIN   
  
  
Merlin paused at the entrance to Camelot's citadel. His stomach twisted and turned, he felt sick. Arthur gently nudged him from his horse "are you alright?" he asked "Gwen's going to kill me" was all Merlin said. A burst of laughter left Arthur's lips at Merlin's nervousness. Merlin had sent Tybalt and Rhoe along with his other Knights back to Maxia, they protested at first but Merlin knew that he had sent knights with his daughters. Arthur's knights were still nervous and skittish around him. They tried not to speak to him and they ducked their heads when he looked at them. Merlin took a deep breath,  _he could do this._  

 

 

He nudged his horse forward into a canter with Arthur by his side and they rode through the citadel and to the castle. Merlin could feel all the eyes on him as the people of Camelot cheered at their king's return. A group of knights was standing at the entrance to the castle. Merlin didn't see anyone he knew until, oh shit. Gwenivere. As Merlin dismounted he saw tears running down Gwen's face as she stalked up to him. She looked deep into his eyes and slapped him. She cursed at him so colorfully Merlin heard Knights coughing in embarrassment. Then she pulled him into a tight hug. Girls are so weird. 

 

 

Gwen was crying again so Merlin pulled her into him tighter and she clung to him like a lifeline. A few minutes later she let go of him. Merlin grinned at her "Missed you too Gwen!" she mock glared at him and mumbled "fuck off" making Merlin snort with amusement.  He realized that they were waiting for him so he turned to Arthur and nodded his head. Arthur led him inside while his knights were led to the physician to get fixed up. "I want to see my daughters" Merlin told Arthur as he was led to his 'guest' chambers which happened to be right next to Arthur's chambers.

 

 

Merlin had not packed anything but he was still wearing his crown which sat heavily atop his head. Merlin undid the magic that kept it attached to his head and tossed it on the bed. Merlin cringed as it bounced and fell off the bed with a clank. Arthur chuckled from behind him and Merlin spun around in surprise. "Typical" "What did you need Arthur?" Merlin snarked "I wanted to tell you that Princess Arya and Princess Luna have returned from their ride. Princess Freya is in the library. Merlin smiled at him "thank you, Arthur, I will wait for them here" he said as he plopped down on his bed. 

 

 

Arthur stood awkwardly at the door so Merlin motioned for him to sit with him. Arthur thanked him and sat at the edge of the bed rigidly. Merlin grabbed the collar of Arthur's tunic and yanked him down next to him ignoring Arthur's squawk of surprise. Arthur mumbled something "what?" "nevermind" "Arthur" "no" "Arthur" "no" Merlin rolled his eyes in irritation and turned to his side. He could smell Arthur's longing and nervousness but Merlin would not make the first move. He wanted Arthur to do it. 

 

 

A knock on the door had Merlin shooting off the bed, he could smell his daughters on the other side. When he yanked the door open Merlin was tackled to the ground by shrieking girls who laughed and cried on him. After a few minutes, they pulled off of him and pulled him up and over to the bed which Arthur had vacated. Arthur had left the room altogether. Merlin ignored the twinge of disappointment and turned all of his attention to his babbling daughters. "One at a time! One at a time!" Merlin said through laughter.

 

 

Arya talked first "I presented! I'm an omega mama! And Freya's an omega! Luna too!" Freya cut in "Arya has a crush!" "Do not!" Arya shouted, "Do too!" Freya yelled back and they bickered until Merlin yelled at them to quiet down. Merlin felt slightly sad that they were all omegas. That meant they would have to go through the same things he did. "Who is it?" Merlin asked gently and Arya blushed a bright red "S-Gn" she squeaked "sorry what?" Arya sat up and took a deep breath "Sir Gwaine."

 

 

Merlin's mouth opened but no words came out. He didn't want Arya chasing after someone who would never want her back but he didn't want to crush her. She looked so happy. "I support you, Arya, no matter what" he had meant to keep in contact more often but he was so busy that he would forget or he wouldn't have time. It was the same with his daughters. He spent the rest of the evening catching up with them.

 

 

**AI**FM**LG**

 

MERLIN

 

 

He was laying in bed sleeping when he heard a soft cry come from Arthurs room, distress seeping through his door. Merlin got out of bed and opened the door to Arthur's room and closed it softly behind him. Arthur was tossing and turning mumbling "Merlin. No. Merlin" along with other things. Merlin sat down next to Arthurs form and gently shook him awake "Arthur, it's just a dream." 

 

 

Arthur opened his eyes and turned his red eyes to Merlin. "You're here" Merlin pulled Arthur's head into his lap and caressed his hair trying to sooth the shaking alpha to no avail. They weren't close enough, too many barriers in the way. Arthur pulled Merlin's head down into a desperate kiss and Merlin knew what he needed. Merlin kissed back opening himself up to his mate and moaning softly. He rolled on top of Arthur and pulled their shirts off while Arthur caught his breath below him. Merlin huffed impatiently when he struggled with his pants and used magic to remove both his and Arthurs.

 

 

Arthur gasped at the sudden cold air and Merlin shivered before leaning down to kiss Arthur again. He rocked against Arthur until the were panting with arousal and desperation "Merlin, please" Arthur moaned bucking his hips up looking for friction. Merlin lowered himself until he was staring down at Arthurs arousal before he swallowed it whole. Arthur's shout may have alerted the guards if Merlin had not cast a silencing spell. His head bobbed encouraged by Arthur's moans for more and he used magic to lubricate his finger. Arthur was too focused on Merlin's hot mouth to feel the finger breaching him. 

 

 

Merlin prodded gently as he moved up and sucked the head hard. Arthur screamed in ecstasy when Merlin hit that spot inside him. He sobbed and begged as Merlin attacked that spot as he sucked Arthur harder until his mate was an incoherent mess babbling his name over and over with pleases and yeses. He kept going and going until Arthur released but he swallowed his mate down and helped Arthur through his orgasm. 

 

 

As Arthur came down from his high Merlin smirked and then began pressing at Arthur's prostate harder and faster than before and Arthur let out a high keening noise that Merlin knew Arthur would deny the next morning. "Mer- wha?" Arthur moaned out as Merlin fingered him. When Merlin deemed him hard enough he used magic to stretch himself "I'm not done with you yet," he said as he climbed on top of Arthur and sank down onto his length. Merlin hissed in pain at the slight stretch before slowly rising up, then sinking back down gently.

 

 

Merlin rode Arthur for hours until his muscles were shaking so bad he could no longer move then he used magic to move him up and down while both he and Arthur were both sobbing with pleasure. When Merlin finally released the magic around Arthur and himself allowing them to climax he collapsed on top of Arthur. 

 

 

**AI**FM**LG**

 

 

ARTHUR

The next morning Arthur woke still inside of Merlin and hissed as he pulled out. Merlin had worn him out last night. His mate grumbled in his sleep and shifted as he began waking up. "Morning" Merlin mumbled before letting his head fall back onto of Arthurs' chest. A soft gold glow surrounded Merlin as he whispered a spell. "What was that" Arthur tilted his head looking at his omega "I healed myself, some of my muscles were injured from me riding you for so long." Arthur blushed slightly "don't tell me you're embarrassed now! That would be very inconvenient for how much I want you to fuck me into the mattress" Arthur looked down at Merlin's hardness in horror "How can you still move?" he asked. There was absolutely no way Arthur would be able to get it up again.

 

 

A soft glow surrounded Arthur and he felt much better. He felt like he could move. Merlin's shark-like grin made Arthurs stomach turn as he sat on Arthurs lap. Merlin's kiss was passionate and rough as he ground against Arthur's- a knock interrupted them and Merlin pulled away long enough to yell "Enter" before he kissed Arthur again. Arthur heard a choked noise from the door and there against the wall stood the six knights he had been captured with. The sheets were pooled around him and Merlin making it obvious they were naked but you couldn't see their intimate areas. Merlin ground his hips slightly making Arthur growl at him as he turned to the blushing knights. 

 

 

He motioned for them to speak and Sir Theo stepped forward "My lord, you asked us to report to you first thing in the council chambers but you never arrived so we came to look for you," "well you found me" Arthur gritted out when Merlin shifted again. He grabbed Merlin's hip to stop him from moving again and turned his attention back to his knights who were red from the display. "I want the six of you to take three weeks off of training. Relax, recover, and if you argue I will make it six weeks," the mouths open to protest shut quickly. Sir Theo stepped forward again and Arthur smiled at the eager omega "sire, are you sure there is nothing we can do in the meantime? If we cannot train maybe guard duty?" 

 

 

Arthur nodded as he thought about it "very well if that is your wish you will guard King Merlin until knights of Maxia come or he returns to Maxia." Merlin glowered but held his tongue when he saw the omega knights excited look. "Very well," Merlin said as he stretched and stood up hopping off the bed. The Knights made shocked sounds before averting their eyes as Merlin walked toward the door. "Merlin" Arthur said and Merlin turned to him questioningly "clothes." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he was dressed in all black clothes that left nothing to the imagination along with a dark blue cloak that touched the floor. Merlin's hand reached out and his crown appeared atop his head. Merlin looked regal.

 

 

 

Without another word, Merlin spun on his heel and walked out the door. Arthur turned to the knights and raised his eyebrow "good luck."

 

 

**AI**FM**LG**

 

  
MERLIN

 

 

After scaring the six knights for life Merlin walked merrily through the halls of what once was his home. He could hear Sir Theo running up behind him "Your Majesty!" Sir Theo called out to him "I am to escort you wherever you wish to go," he said, "tell me Sir Theo, how long ago you became a knight." Merlin turned down another hall that would eventually lead him to the training grounds where he knew the round table knights were. "I became a knight three years ago! The King Arthur decreed that it would no longer be for just Alphas. I am the first and only omega Knight of Camelot." "It must get lonely being the only omega." 

 

 

A frown crossed Sir Theo's face "Yes well, I think I was only allowed to join because I disarmed Sir Gwaine." "Is that so? I assume that means you are one of the best swordsmen in Camelot maybe even the land." Sir Theo blushed but said nothing "I like you Sir Theo," "oh please your majesty, call me Theo." Merlin smiled "Very well Theo, you shall call me Merlin," "Of course, Merlin" "how old are you Theo?" "eighteen" "Oh my, that's very young. You are very accomplished." 

 

 

Merlin conversed with Theo until they arrived at the Knights training. Arya and Freya sat off to the side watching the training. Luna was under a tree at the edge of the field reading a book. Merlin approached his daughters who had their pets with them. Scales and Bark ran to greet him and he pet them both while Arya and Freya approached him. "Mama? What are you doing here?" Freya asked kissing his cheeks "I am here to see the Knights train." "Hello Theo!" Freya waved to him before taking his arm and leading him to where she had been sitting with Arya earlier. 

 

 

Arya sighed "mama, I love it here, I do, but how much longer do I have to hide my abilities?" Merlin felt for her "You don't need to hide them anymore since I am here. If it is your wish you can go change and I will train with you and your sisters in an hour." Arya grinned and ran to grab Freya and Luna. The three girls looked excited as they ran to their chambers followed by their pets. 

 

 

An hour passed and his daughters returned to the field where they removed their cloaks revealing their tight fitted training clothes. Theo looked scandalized "Oh please, this can't shock you after this morning," "what happened this morning mama?" Luna asked already knowing the answer if that gleam in her eye was any indication "he walked in on me shagging Arthur." Freya laughed when Theo blushed harder "you have a mate and yet the thought of sex terrifies you" Arya teased.

 

 

They were getting the attention from the knights who were supposed to be training now. "Alright, Freya and Luna, me and Arya." they took their places facing each other while Merlin said they were doing real scenario meaning they would knock out their opponent or beat them into submission. Merlin entered his fight stance "free all" he called and they began. Free all meant that they could use any weapon, sword, staff, magic, anything. Arya immediately went for the staff. Merlin chose a staff to counter her. Freya and Luna were using small knives.

 

 

Arya attacked first Merlin deflecting. They connected blows one after another until Merlin got a hit and smacked Arya in the side. Arya growled and stuck her leg out knocking him on his back. He rolled backward as her staff came down by his head and they went back to blow for blow. Merlin searched for an opening, he found one and knocked her staff from her hands and before she could react he smacked her across the face wincing as he heard her jaw break. She cried out before falling unconscious. 

 

 

Merlin looked over and saw that they had drawn a crowd of people who were staring at him and Luna who had also won. Luna wins often because she has the sight but it is also her skill with seeing peoples fighting flaws. Merlin turned to Luna who smiled at him. Freya was unconscious with a large gash in her side. Merlin was better with cuts so he healed her while Luna healed Arya. He used magic to wake them both up then helped them up. "That hurt," Arya said rubbing her jaw "consider it payback for snapping my knee backward," Merlin countered. Freya was glaring at Luna who smiled cheekily at her and they walked back the castle after they collected a shell-shocked Theo who stared at them mouth agape.


	6. I know someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO my friends and minions! I have been very busy helping my friend get ready for a trip she is planning. She is going to Tanzania, Africa to help teach English to children. If you would like to support my dear friend on her journey please donate to her go fund me page. https://www.gofundme.com/tanzania-children039s-education
> 
> I am in no way making money from these fanfics.

Merlin watched Arthur worriedly as Arthur ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He had been in Camelot for two weeks now and just three days ago a Camelot patrol was found slaughtered with their heads on stakes. Freya and Arya went to investigate and returned with reports of black magic. "King Merlin," a counselor asked, "do you know of anyone who would be able to identify the magic?" Merlin shifted "I do not know of anyone who would be able to identify black magic on this scale. Magic users cannot practice black magic in Maxia." 

 

 

Arya nudged Merlin's side "mama," she said lowly "we could ask-" "out of the question," Merlin said cutting her off. A few counselors leaned forward with obvious curiosity. "Who is this you speak of?" a counselor demanded, "If you have knowledge of a person who could help you are duty bound to help." Merlin glared at the counselor "Maxia has no allies, we are a self-sufficient people. You have no right to _demand_ anything from me or my people after what Camelot has done to them." "Sorcerers have not been executed in Camelot for years!" someone cried "Tell that to my people! The people who have lost parents, children and siblings to Camelot! Righting a wrong does not erase what has happened to my people." 

 

 

The room was quiet until Luna leaned forward "Mama, she is already here. I sent for her a few days ago. She has kept her oath, she will continue to do so." Merlin reluctantly nodded his head "very well," "Merlin, who is this woman you speak of?" Arthur asked impatiently. "That conversation is best held in private Arthur." Arthur nodded his acceptance and the meeting was adjourned.

 

 

When they got back to Arthur's chambers Arthur turned to Merlin "So who is this person that knows so much about magic?" "Arthur, no. I really don't think its a good idea-" "Merlin" "No" "Merlin...." "No!" "Merlin!" "It's Morgana!" Arthur froze "Morgana?" Merlin sat down and put his face in his hands. "She- Arthur I made a deal with her that she could live in Maxia peacefully if she swore on her magic to never again attack you or me including our kingdoms and the people we protect. When she found out about the girls... Freya took to her immediately and began studying under her. They are really close now."

 

 

Arthur nodded his head slowly before leaving the room. 

 

**FM**AI**LG**

 

Three days later Morgana had been sent for. Arthur was unhappy as was Merlin. Freya could barely contain her excitement and it was beginning to irk her sisters. "I can't help but be excited! Auntie Gana is coming!" "You are the only one that can call her that though! She actually likes you!" "She likes you guys too!" Freys growled at Arya. "You have to be honest with yourself Freya," Luna chimed in "she likes us but she loves you." "Whatever" Freya snipped and left the room. Sisters suck.

 

**FM**AI**LG**

 

Merlin moaned as Arthur pounded into him from behind. His mate had been much more possessive since he had sent for Morgana. Every night Merlin was fucked into oblivion. The knights had quickly learned to steer clear of Arthur's room. "Arthur!" Merlin shouted as he climaxed. Arthur buried his face in Merlin's neck and he stroked Arthur's hair until he fell asleep.

 

**FM**AI**LG**

 

 

Morgana was coming today. Merlin was practically shaking with nerves. He wasn't scared. No, he knew that Morgana was no longer a threat and he was friendly with her even if they hadn't regained the friendship they had before Merlin poisoned her. Freya was literally bouncing from excitement to see her aunt. They adored each other. 

 

 

The streets had been cleared and anyone who was still outside running back in when they saw Morgana coming. She was beautiful in her own terrifying way. She took better care of herself now then she had before and she looked the same as she did when she lived in Camelot... with more black. Merlin's heart was in his throat when Morgana reached him and Arthur along with the knights. She frowned at Arthur before bowing her head slightly "Brother" she grinned at him predatorily. Her eyes softened slightly when they turned to Merlin "Brother in law" she bowed her head a little deeper. 

 

 

There was a small cry behind Merlin and Morgana's eyes softened completely as Freya ran forward and embraced Morgana. "Gana! I have missed you so!" Morgana whispered something in Freya's ear and she nodded. Arthur stood stiff but had a polite (and totally false) smile on his face. "Please come in, you must be tired from your journey. With his hand tightly gripping Merlin's wrist which was beginning to go numb Arthur turned and strode inside. As Merlin was heading in he heard one of the knights say "They're married?" in a completely shocked voice. 

 

 

**FM**AI**LG**

 

 

"So what exactly do you need me for?" Morgana drawled from her chair across from Arthur. The council had gathered again to discuss the situation with Morgana and not much had been said so far. People were still reeling from the apparent revelation that Merlin and Arthur were married. It amused him. Freya explained the situation and Morgana frowned in thought. "It sound's like Thesan's work. He was a sorcerer who practices some of the blackest magic. Not even I went that far. I would need to go there myself to feel if it is his magic signature." "Very well, if you would do that as soon as possible that would be appreciated," Arthur said and ajourned the meeting.

 

 

Merlin followed Arthur back to their chambers smelling the irritation on his mate. As soon as they were in Arthur's rooms he was shoved against the wall Arthur's mouth in his. Merlin was picked up so he wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist. Arthur ripped Merlin's clothes off ignoring Merlins 'Hey!' and threw Merlin on the bed. He was still clothed but before Merlin could try to undress him he was flipped onto his stomach and his hips were pulled up into presentation. Merlin shrieked as Arthur's tongue ran over his hole and then entered him. It could have been minutes or hours but Merlin's thighs were shaking and he was keeping with pleasure. Arthur shoved three fingers in and Merlin cringed at the pain but was soon overwhelmed with pleasure when Arthur's fingers brutally attacked his prostate.

 

 

Merlin needed to come but Arthur gripped his cock and slowed his pace to bring him back from the edge "Nooo" Merlin whined as he was denied. Arthur flipped him back onto his back and shoved his cock in barely giving him room to breathe before he started fucking him in earnest. Merlin couldn't form any words, only whimpers, and high pitched keens were leaving his lips. Finally, finally, Arthur released his cock and let Merlin climax with a soft scream. Arthur slammed in a few more times before collapsing on top of him with his knot firmly placed in Arthur's ass.

 

 

It took a few minutes for Merlin to slow his breathing and open his mouth. "Arthur, not that I'm complaining but are you alright? You don't seem to be yourself." Arthur shifted to look at him and Merlin cried out as the knot rubbed against his prostate and Arthur came again inside him. "It's nothing Merlin," Merlin glared at him "Don't pull that shit with me. You are rougher and colder than usual and every time we're alone you deem that I must be fucked into oblivion. Once again I am not complaining but don't tell me nothing is wrong because I know there is something going on with you." 

 

 

Arthur looked down at him (god he was gorgeous) and slowly pulled out as his knot went down. Arthur replied "I just feel like I need to make sure you are here. It is hard knowing that you were gone for fifteen years and you were most likely with other people and it all kind of hit me when you mentioned Morgana and now I feel like I just need to make sure you're mine." Merlin stood and was putting his clothes on with Arthur doing the same. "Arthur, what are you talking about?" "The girls?" "What about them?" Merlin asked but then a realization dawned on him "Are you suggesting I cheated on you? How could you believe such a thing! I have never laid with another!"

 

 

Arthur frowned at him "Merlin, you don't have to lie to me! It's understandable." "I didn't cheat on you! You stupid prat!" "Merlin-" "Did the girls never tell you their full names? Luna Gwenivere, Freya Morgana, Arya Igraine! Tell me, Arthur, if I had lain with someone else and carried their children why would I name one of them after your mother?" Arthur's mouth dropped open in shock "Are you saying that-" "That Freya, Luna, and Arya are your daughters? Yes, I am!" "Why did you never tell me?" Arthur shouted, "Forgive me I was a little busy trying to avoid the sword you tried to kill me with!" Merlin screamed at him.

 

 

"What about when I legalized magic! What about when they first got here! What about when you got here! You should have told me! You should have come back! You have had ten years to tell me!" "I'm telling you now!" "You should have told me sooner!" Arthur growled as he walked toward him "You're right!" Merlin yelled flinching slightly as he slowly backed away "I should have told you sooner! I should have come back to you! You did have a right to know! I was afraid and I didn't know what to do! I hated you and loved you and I was afraid. Because the last time I went to tell you that you were a father you tried to cut me open with a sword because I was a warlock. And I didn't know if you would react like that again. I was scared and I didn't know- I- I"

 

 

Merlin hadn't realized he was crying or that his knees had buckled until he hit the floor. He buried his face into his knees as he cried no longer trying to speak as he let his emotions take him. He flinched when he felt a hand touch his knee "Merlin," Arthur said softly and he curled up tighter. "Merlin, please look at me," Arthur asked and slowly Merlin lifted his head. Arthur was kneeling in front of him and took Merlin's hands into his. He pulled Merlin into him and higged his body to him. Slowly he rubbed his hands up and down Merlin's back until he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO my friends and minions! I have been very busy helping my friend get ready for a trip she is planning. She is going to Tanzania, Africa to help teach English to children. If you would like to support my dear friend on her journey please donate to her go fund me page. https://www.gofundme.com/tanzania-children039s-education
> 
> I am in no way making money from these fanfics.


End file.
